Life Support
by Gary the Goomba
Summary: As Daisy walked to the hospital doors she started to just feel really uncomfortable, like she was being watched. But nonetheless she went in. As soon as she did she was greeted by a blinding light. (Rated T for some moments. No swearing.)


The rush, the rush she hates. Back and forth just to realize you need to go back for something else so it's back and forth all over again. Remembering is the worst though, what to get when you need it, or when you need something at a certain time and you just forget right there when your so close to the item, the only word for that is frustrating, and this woman's life is full of that.

"Oh thank you very much! I won't forget!" A woman said while grabbing her black leather bag of the small coffee table that was in the kitchen. She was getting flustered dropping things everywhere in front of her best friend.

"When do you not say that Daisy? And you better not forget my very fruitful favors." Daisy's best friend Peach said. "So you ready?" Peach said while making sure she didn't drop the Small sleeping girl in her arms on the floor.

The child lay asleep in the woman's arm's probably dreaming about fluffy nice things like dogs or kittens. Daisy ran over to Peach and very carefully picked up the child and put her into her own arms.

"Mama is leaving for only a few hours, but don't worry Peach will watch you while I'm gone," Daisy said while passing the little girl back over to Peach. "I'm going now and thanks again for babysitting Pichu for me and... well for me and Marth." She frowned a bit.

"It's all right, I'm sure he'll come out sooner or later. All I'm saying is, is be positive, okay can you do that for me?" Peach said still holding and rocking Pichu.

Peach never minded be positive or watching Pichu, Peach loved her and she treated her like she would her own child, she loved Pichu's natural curls in her blond hair and her natural blush. So overall Peach loved her.

"Yes I can do that, anyway I gonna go now see ya later!" Daisy grabbed a small chocolate bar on her way out, she couldn't help being addicted to the stuff it was just too good sometimes. When she got outside she walked over to her black SUV opened the door and climbed inside.

"Why me?" Daisy said that kind of stuff on a basis, except she never said that in front of her and Marth's daughter. "Just start you stupid car." She said while turning the key in the car hoping it would start for her. "Good." The car started on backward then Daisy changed it so it would go forward for her. She put on the radio and started to listen to the news.

"Please don't be a fool! The people never do those horrible things that you're implying!" Daisy listened to everything the people were saying, she was tired of hearing these things over and over again.

"Well how about we calm down Miss Star I'm sure it wasn't meant that way." Daisy took in every word while driving, she hated sometimes what this channel spoke about but her favorite reporter was on this channel most of the time. The reporter's name was Robin Levin with her cameraman Ike Tellius, Daisy knew this because they were her favorite when it came to hearing the not so nice news.

"Calm down! It was insulting and I hated it! So you should calm down you jerk!" Daisy couldn't help but chuckle, all she could think was that they were crazy!

"My fault! Never mind this talk with Miss. Star and her husband Mr. Knight is done thank you for listening my followers!" The reporter stopped speaking after that. And so did Daisy. Her ride was about half an hour long so it didn't bother Daisy like other longer rides, she hated the real long rides it made her feel sick on those ones. She was headed to work, Daisy didn't like her job but it supported her family enough to keep a house and foods of different kinds.

After multiple minutes Daisy arrived at her final destination, that's what she called it since it sometimes felt like her final destination in life. There the building stood just calling out her saying 'Come on we love you here...' And hearing that kind of stuff in her head every time she arrived kind of scared her because she knew this was the first sign of insanity. But she had to admit the hospital did stand very high up.

"And here I go. Off to work." Daisy turned the key and the car instantly stopped, Daisy opened the car door and got out. She walked up to the hospital's wide doors and then she walked in. The only word Daisy had in head when she walked in was, finally.

"Daisy? Is that you?" A man said from behind.

Daisy knew who it was from the beginning of the man's sentence, his voice was the dead giveaway, it was very easy since he was Italian. "Mario." She spun to see the very man she guessed behind her. "Hello, how are you today?" She smiled at Mario since they were very good friends.

"My day, oh well it was good." Mario said "How about yours?" He tilted his head while waiting for a response. Mario was always very patient when he was talking to Daisy, not that he loved her but he loved her like a family that was a for sure in his mind.

"It was okay, you busy or are you just relaxing for a little bit," Daisy said not eager to hear but a part of her was interested in what he had to say.

"I'm busy, but talking to for a little bit doesn't bother me. Not unless you're busy." Mario said while putting his hands together. "If you are busy we can stop now." He said now unclasping his hand's.

"Well, I just arrived so I do have a few things I have to do." Daisy rubbed the back of her neck because she was mildly embarrassed by saying that to him since he was so nice to her.

"Oh sure, don't let me be the one to stop you!" Mario said, blushing a little, realizing he was probably stopping her from more important things than himself. He now felt selfish for keeping her here.

Then Daisy and Mario stood there in silence until someone came up and ended the awkwardness between the two.

"Mr. Mario I have the papers you needed earlier." A woman walked up behind them, she had long brown hair and today she had her hair curled and down. She was shy and very work oriented when she needed to be.

"Oh yes, just put them on my desk. And what's your name again?" Mario waved his gloved hand at her as a sign to leave.

"Yes sir I'll put them on your desk, and my name is Zelda." With that Zelda walked away.

"Mario, why do you treat her like that?" Daisy said making sure they didn't fall into the silence she hated so much.

"Well," Mario began to walk with Daisy down to her office. "I don't treat her bad, I think she's fine." He said.

"Mario, she's worked for you for five years and you can't remember her name, that's a bit far fetched don't you think?" Daisy said never looking at Mario since she was practically at her office and didn't feel like coming up with a reaction for what excuse he would have this time.

"Well it's a bizarre name and all, so I just tend to forget that's all," Mario said trying to hide his face even though Daisy wasn't looking.

"Really?" Daisy stopped walking, then she put her hand on her chin. "Because last week you said it was because she said 'oh Mario you don't have to remember my name it's not that important." She said knowing that that would give him some pause.

"Well." Mario paused just like Daisy thought. "She did say that, and like I said it's a bizarre name." He began to start walking again. "Don't blame me she's the one who said it." He said in self-defense.

"Right, well you said there were things you had to do, so?" Daisy stopped by her office door.

"Oh yes, I'm going now, see you later!" Mario turned around and started his journey back to his office.

Daisy watched as he walked away, as soon as she couldn't see him anymore she started speed walking down the hall's till she stopped at one of the hospital's rooms. Daisy didn't hesitate to walk into the small room in front of her.

"Hello, Marth." Daisy smiled at the man who was laying down on one of the hospital's small but comfortable beds. "I-" Daisy paused, then decided to continue. "I know you can't hear me right now but I'm still going to say this." She felt a warm tear roll gently down her heated cheek. "Well, to start off this conversation with myself I'll start with Pichu. She did the funniest thing about a week ago." Daisy continued to talk to the man on the bed even though she knew he couldn't hear her. She did this for a few more minutes before stopping and deciding it was time to leave. "Goodbye, Marth." Daisy kissed Marth on the forehead then she left with a smile on her face.


End file.
